HIM's Plan
by Dexter1206
Summary: The RRB and PPG are now 12 years old. HIM comes to the boys with a plan to win the girls' trust and destroy them. Will everything happen according to plan or will unexpected events occur? Told mostly from Boomer's point of view. Mostly BoomerxBubbles. I do not own Powerpuff Girls or it's characters. All rights go to Cartoon Network and Craig McCracken.
1. The plan

**I've loved this show since I was a kid. I recently started watching it again with my younger cousins and it inspired me to write this. This is for one of my favorite pairings from the show. Hope you like it.**

Ever since the battle between HIM and Mojo Jojo , my brothers and I have tried to keep a low profile.

We try not to do anything to make us get noticed, by authorities mainly.

We spend most of our time hanging out in this abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Townsville. It has been 7 years since that fight and going into hiding.

Sometimes at night while my brothers are asleep, I go take a flight around the city. I just have to get out and do something.

As I take my usual route around the city, I notice a commotion in the streets. I fly and stay behind a billboard to stay hidden.

As I peer around, I see a giant monster of some kind. I watch it destroy buildings.

The 12 year old boy in me likes watching things get crushed and blow up and I have to admit that I am really like watching this right now.

Then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It took me only a second to figure out who it was: The Powerpuff Girls. I still have a little grudge against them.

Why shouldn't I have one? They blew up my brothers and I with their stupid kisses the first time and the second time they shrunk us by humiliating us.

I especially still have a grudge from the time when they kidnapped me and Bubbles impersonated me to fool my brothers that she was me.

I figure I should split now that I have the chance. I don't want my brothers to notice I was gone either. I got home and settled down in my make shift bed.

Just as I close my eyes the ground starts to shake. I get knocked out of my bed. My brothers are also up.

Brick whacks me on the head, "Boomer, if that was you…" He starts angry but, I say, "It wasn't me." Then red smoke appears and I know HIM is coming.

There he is unchanged since 7 years ago when I last saw him. "Hello boys. Sorry to wake you up." HIM starts with a snide grin.

"This better be good HIM." Brick threatens. "Yeah." Butch agrees.

"Don't worry boys. I have something to tell you that is worth your time." HIM says confident and continues, "It involves those goody two shoes Powerpuff Girls."

We all look at him interested. "We're listening." Brick says.

"Okay, my plan is simple yet complicated in some areas. My plan is to send you to the school and spy on those brats. But, it isn't that easy. I want you to gain the trust of your counterparts and once you get their trust then, phase two will be initiated. You start tomorrow so be ready." He explains.

"So, we not only have to become friends with those stupid girls but, we also have to go to school! Yeah, not doing that." Brick says.

Butch and I shout in agreement. "SILENCE!" HIM shouts. We all shut our mouths.

"Now boys. Listen and listen good. If you do this then you will have your revenge on those stupid brats and destroy them once and for all." HIM says with an evil grin.

Brick turns to Butch and I. We both nod and Brick says, "Alright HIM. We'll do it." "Good. Be ready by morning." HIM says and just like that he's gone.

We are silent for a while then, I hear one of the crates break. I look behind me to see Butch looking angry. "Butch, what are you doing?" Brick shouts.

"I can't believe I have to get Buttercup to like me! I'd rather be lit on fire!" Butch yells furious and kicks another crate to pieces.

I decide to leave and get some sleep. As I lay there I think of Bubbles. The one I'm going to have to get to like me. This plan is going to fail.

I've haven't even seen her up close in 7 years.

Also, would she really fall for the 'hey Bubbles. Sorry me and my brothers tried to beat you and your sisters up multiple times. Want to be friends?' Doubt it.

But, I guess I'll have to wait and see.

**Give me your honest opinions. Let me know if I should keep going. Thank you for reading. (: **


	2. The first day

**Thank you for your feedback. I like to know that people like my stories. Here's the newest chapter. Enjoy!**

It is day one of the plan. Me and my brothers are going to school for the first time in our lives. We aren't that clueless though.

We know how to read, write and we are able to do basic math but, I surprisingly know more than my brothers.

Probably because I read the news paper when I'm bored but then again, I mostly try to do anything that doesn't involve my brothers.

All they do is pick on me because I'm 'the youngest' and because to them I'm 'stupid' so, I try to avoid them.

Brick and Butch sometimes get into fights and I like to watch from the rafters of the warehouse. It is one of my favorite past times.

I'm actually trying to make myself look okay for school. I washed up, put on my nicest looking clothes and combed my hair.

"Geez Boomer. Why are combing your hair, stupid?" Brick says annoyed.

I roll my eyes and say, "Because I actually want to look nice for school and at least maybe Bubbles will be more inclined to trust me if I don't smell like a wild dog."

"What are you saying?" Brick says narrowing his eyes at me.

"All I'm saying is that maybe your job will be easier if you bathe. I even think you smell bad so, what makes you think Blossom will be okay with it?" I reply annoyed.

He grunts and mumbles something as he walks away.

* * *

By some miracle I convinced both Butch and Brick to wash up a bit. HIM appears and we go under cover in a car.

HIM disguises himself as a man so, I guess he is trying to pull off the father driving his sons to school thing.

But, he is actually the closest thing to a father that we have. Ever since Mojo Jojo was sucked into a black hole during a fight in space with the Powerpuff Girls.

"Okay boys. Today I don't want you to talk to them." HIM starts.

"WHAT? You mean I took a bath and combed my hair like a chump and I don't even have to that stupid girl!" Butch yells outraged.

Brick and I are just as angry but, we have to hold Butch down so, he doesn't destroy us all.

"Calm down. Calm down. I just want you to watch them and get some information to help you gain their trust. Trust me. Just watch and learn from you see them doing. It will help. Am I making myself clear?" HIM says.

We all sigh and nod our heads. "Good. Well, we're here. Have a good day at school boys." HIM says with an evil chuckle.

We all step out of the car and Butch slams the door shut. We all turn around and look at Pokey Oaks Junior High. "Great." I hear Brick say angry under his breath.

"Well, let's get this over with." I say and we start to walk but, we hear a man speaking, "Bye girls. Have a good day at school."

"Bye professor." We hear girls voices say in unison. We turn around and I swear my jaw drops. We watch them walk by us.

They don't even notice our existence but, I can't help but, stare. Well I'm staring at what used to be that chirpy, sweet little girl that was my female counter part.

She's… changed since I last saw her. She looks like she isn't a girl and rather a woman now. She looks very mature and beautiful.

Wait, did I just call her beautiful? Boomer you are here to destroy her not date her. Stop being an idiot! But, I'm still staring as she disappears into the buildings.

I look at my brothers to see their eyes wide and mouths hanging open slightly.

Then Brick shakes his head and says, "Come on boys. Let's do this." Butch and I both then follow our brother inside.

* * *

I get a class schedule. It reads:

1. Chemistry

2. Study hall

3. English

4. PE

5. Lunch

6. Algebra

7. History

8. Health

Doesn't look too difficult. But, as the day goes on I realize that Bubbles in all of my classes with the exception of PE. Since PE is separated by gender.

I try to be descrete about watching what she does all day.

But, it felt like as the day went on, I was just watching her because I wanted to and not for the good of the plan.

I don't know what is wrong with me but, I feel so interested in her. But in Health, she sits across from me.

One of her papers accidently slid to my side if the desk during class. I gave it back to her and our eyes make contact for a split second.

I try not to look at her but, she keeps looking at me like she is studying me. Luckily 5 minutes later, the bell rang and I got out of there as fast as I could.

I met up with my brothers and we all just nod to each other and walk outside. HIM picks us up and just tells us to make a plan for tomorrow.

When we get back to the warehouse, I immediately go to my area and lay down on my bed. I start to sort out my thoughts. I'm confused.

I want to hate her but, I can't for some reason. But, still I don't want to admit any feelings for her. I just can't.

**Tell me your thoughts. Please be honest and I hope you liked it. (:**


	3. The watch

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. (:**

My brothers and I fell asleep early today. We all fell asleep because we didn't really want to talk or deal with what happened today at school.

All of us were asleep when a sudden rumble wakes us up. I see my brothers and we all look at the floor to see red smoke.

HIM. Before I can even blink, HIM is right there in front of us. "HIM will you stop waking us up! This two nights in a row already!" Brick yelled enraged.

"Sorry boys. I just wanted to tell you that I have a sudden addition to today's part of the plan." HIM begins. "This better be good." Butch says through his teeth.

"Oh, trust me it will. I thought it would benefit the plan if you boys spied on the girls. Listen to their conversations for information. I was able to pay off all the villains to not destroy the city today so the Powerpuff Girls have no reason to leave the house. I need one of you to volunteer to go over to their house and listen in." HIM explains.

"Boomer will do it." My brothers both say pushing me forward. I tried not to look like I was happy to go.

Sure it was typical of my brothers to make me do everything for them. But, I really wanted to know what was happening on the other side.

"Fine, I'll go." I say trying to sound like I didn't want to go. "Excellent. Go to their house as soon as possible." HIM says as he vanishes in the red smoke again.

I go and put on dark pants and a dark shirt so I won't be seen easily. Once I'm ready, I start to take flight.

* * *

It was fairly easy to get to their house. I still remember how to get there. After all I still remember after that one time when they kidnapped me.

But, this time I'm here to do recon but, I'm also here because of my own interest.

I think another reason my brothers sent me, other than the fact that they're lazy, is because I have hypersensitive hearing.

While my brothers may be a little bit stronger than me; I'm faster and I have better senses than they do. I try to conceal myself in a tree. I'm in front of a window.

But, it's who I see that interests me: Bubbles. She has her hair down and I've never seen her with her hair down ever.

She looks even more beautiful with her hair like that. "Boomer focus!" I scold myself. So, I try to listen in and really focus. I hear knocking.

"Bubbles can I come in?" says a voice I'm 100% sure is Blossom. "Come in." Bubbles replies happily. "Bubbles did you notice anything different today?" Blossom asks.

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asks. "Well, I thought I saw the Rowdyruff Boys at school." Blossom says. "Do you think they're up to something?" she adds.

Bubbles is silent and I want to see why. So, with a little extra focus, I'm able to see through the wall. I can see Bubbles face is starting to redden.

"Bubbles?" Blossom says. "Huh, what?" Bubbles replies dazed. "Bubble's what's going on?" Blossom asks.

"Okay I know. I saw them. But, I saw Boomer today, he was in most of my classes and well, I don't know he looked _different_ from the last time I saw him. I don't know, I guess I kind of think he's cute." She says with a smile and blushing like crazy.

"WHAT?" I hear Buttercup scream. She shoots into the room and grabs Bubbles by her shoulders and shakes her.

"Bubbles, are you insane? You cannot like him! He's evil." I hear Buttercup yell baffled.

But, I see Blossom separates them. "Bubbles. Buttercup is right. You don't know what they'll do." Blossom says trying to reason with her.

"But, he's didn't seem evil. He gave me my paper back in health. He didn't do anything bad all day." Bubbles says like she's backing me up.

I've never had anyone stick up for me. Even my brothers don't do that for me. Yet, here I am amazed that this girl I was created to hate is actually on my side.

I smile a little to myself. "Bubbles you can't have a crush on him. He and his brothers are everything we're against." Blossom says.

"Fine maybe I do like him! But, stop yelling at me. I saw the way you were looking at Brick during lunch." Bubbles says.

"No, I wasn't well, not like that. I mean… I was trying to make sure they weren't going to anything to put civilians in danger." Blossom replies .

"Look I appreciate your concern but, can I be alone, please?" she says trying to be her usual polite self. Her sisters walk out and shut the door behind them.

I then see her collapse onto her bed and smile. I love it when she smiles. It makes me want to smile. She sighs dreamily.

I really want to know what's going on in her head. I continue to watch until she falls asleep. Then, I start to fly home. I keep on thinking about everything Bubbles said.

She said she liked me and that I… changed? Did she mean my appearance has changed? I've grown into a tall, lean, athletic frame like my brothers.

Well, Butch has a little extra muscle since he's the strongest by a little over Brick. I also have my hair cut a little shorter. It's just easier to manage.

Well, she could've also meant my personality has well. My brothers and I are a lot more laid back, me especially. While, my brothers like to fight and brawl constantly.

I prefer to sit back and watch. But, she also sort of admitted that I was cute in addition to liking me.

This should make me want to tell HIM and make him thrilled but, I don't want to. I actually want to talk to her and get to know her. My brothers can't know though.

If they found out about me having a real crush on Bubbles… I would hear and feel no end to it.

For now I must keep this to myself.

**Tell me what you thought. Please comment and thanks for reading. **


	4. The change

**Thank you all for reading and for your comments. I really appreciate it. This chapter is going to be Bubbles's point of view from the night Boomer went to spy on the PPG. **

Today was a confusing day for me. I saw Boomer for the first time in 7 years. In the past, we were rivals and that was it.

Even though I always found him cute… today made me even more conflicted about how I feel for him.

In chemistry, I just sat there talking to my lab partner Chris when Boomer walked in.

He wasn't that little boy who I kissed on the cheek and tried to destroy multiple times. He was… tall, mature, and handsome. _Really_ handsome.

I knew it was him though. His cobalt blue eyes were unmistakable. As the day went on, he kept looking at me but, he would look away once I glanced at him.

This made me blush multiple times throughout the day. Then Health came and he sat across from me.

I tried hard not to look at him but, then my paper slide onto his side of the desk. He handed it back to me and our eyes met for a brief second.

He looked away immediately. I wish he didn't though. I could tell Boomer wasn't as brash and violent as he used to be and he actually seemed… nice.

Even in the past he was the nicest out of his brothers but, not by much. I wanted to thank him after the bell rang for returning my paper but, he was gone.

I told Blossom and Buttercup that I would meet them at home. I wanted to fly home by myself. I needed time to clear my head.

When I got home, I seemed even more confused about how I feel towards Boomer. Ever since my sisters and I turned 10 we got our own rooms.

So, I went up to mine for some much needed privacy. I spent hours thinking and thinking, only stopping for dinner.

But, as I thought more and more, the more I was getting drawn to Boomer.

I kept thinking of how he would glace then glance away or when our eyes met for that second in Health. I started to smile and I think I was blushing.

It was getting late so I put on my nightgown and started to brush out my hair. In the silence, I thought of Boomer.

Then I was interrupted by Blossom knocking on my door. "Bubbles can I come in?" she asks. "Come in." I say like nothing's going on.

I try to look like myself when she walks in. "Bubbles did you notice anything different today?" she asks as she sits on my bed. "What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Well, I thought I saw the Rowdyruff Boys at school. Do you think they're up to something?" she asks.

When she mentioned the Rowdyruff Boys, my thoughts went to Boomer and I didn't hear the rest of her words.

Boomer was all that was going through my mind and I could feel my cheeks become hot. "Bubbles?" Blossom says.

I shake my head and reply confused, "Huh, what?" "Bubble's what's going on?" Blossom asks.

"Okay I know. I saw them. But, I saw Boomer today, he was in most of my classes and well, I don't know he looked _different_ from the last time I saw him. I don't know, I guess I kind of think he's cute." I say with a smile as I blush again.

I just said cute because I didn't want to say my absolutely true feelings for him. "WHAT?" I hear Buttercup scream.

Before I can even react, Buttercup shoots into my room and starts to shake me by my shoulders saying, "Bubbles are you insane! You cannot like him! He's evil."

Blossom seperates us and says, "Bubbles. Buttercup is right. You don't know what they'll do."

I feel a little mad that they are talking to me like I'm a naïve and clueless child.

"But, he's didn't seem evil anymore. He gave me my paper back in health. He didn't do anything bad all day." I say trying to convince them that I truly believe he's changed.

"Bubbles you can't have a crush on him. He and his brothers are everything we're against." Blossom says.

Wow! My sisters, especially Blossom, are being the biggest hypocrites ever. I saw how Blossom kept looking at Brick today.

So I say, "Fine maybe I do like him! But, stop yelling at me. I saw the way you were looking at Brick during lunch."

She looks at me surprised but, recovers her expression and says, "No, I wasn't well, not like that. I mean… I was trying to make sure they weren't going to anything to put civilians in danger."

_Right._ Was what I wanted to say but, that is too nasty for me. I can't argue with my sisters like this. It goes against my personality. I need to end this argument.

"Look I appreciate your concern but, can I be alone, please?" I ask politely. My sisters just nod, walk out, and shut the door behind them.

Once they are gone I lay down, close my eyes, and smile as I think of Boomer. I try to imagine what he looks like when he smiles.

I sigh as I really wish that that will happen tomorrow. I will admit what my sisters won't about their counterparts. I have a crush on Boomer.

I keep thinking about him until I fall asleep.

**Tell what you think. I'd love to get some feedback. The next chapter will be back to Boomer's point of view. I hope you enjoyed reading my story.**


	5. The notes

**Thank you for your comments. I hope you like the newest chapter.**

I had to get away from my brothers. They wouldn't shut up so, I decided to do what I always do to clear my head: go for a flight around Townsville.

I decided to stop and look around. As I scanned the streets below, I hear an alarm go off below and a few figures running out of jewelry store.

Looks like a couple of common thieves. I fly to the street and hide in the shadows of an ally.

As I watch the robbers try to make a getaway in their van, it is flipped over by a great force. It's the Powerpuff Girls.

I watch them beat up the bank robbers and I find it very entertaining.

It's almost as entertaining watching them beat the robbers to a pulp as it is watching my brothers beat the tar out of each other at home.

I kept a close eye on Bubbles, who is handling one of the robbers on her own. But, as I look around to her sisters, I become intrigued by Buttercup's fighting.

She is relentless like Butch. It only makes sense that they are counterparts. The police arrive and take the beaten up robbers into custody.

I decide to leave before the girls see me. I get back to the warehouse; it's about 10:00 pm.

"Hey Boomer, where have you been? You were gone for like two hours." Brick says raising an eyebrow at me. "What's it to ya?" I reply.

Before he can say anything I fly away to my quarters. He doesn't follow me so; I just lie down and close my eyes. I think of how I saw Bubbles fighting today.

I don't know, watching her beat those guys up just makes me like her more. I crash early and try to prepare myself for school tomorrow.

I need to figure out what I'm going to do. I'm kind of nervous to talk to Bubbles.

* * *

I'm taking notes in chemistry when I notice a paper being handed to me. I glance over to see the person handing it to me is Bubbles.

I take it and open the folded piece of paper and see that it's a note. I read it: _Hey, Boomer .How are you?_

I look over at her to see her smiling at me and blushing a little. I smile back and reply to her note: _I'm good. How about you?_

I hand it back to her discretely and she responds fast. I read her reply: _I'm fine and I think you look really handsome today._

I smile at the compliment and respond: _Thank you. You look beautiful yourself. _

I'm surprised I wrote that down but, she looked so happy when I gave her that note that I had to smile too. Class ended and I went about my normal routine.

The day seemed normal but, Bubbles and I were too shy to look at each other the rest of the day.

My brothers would've been making fun of me right now but, they seemed occupied. They were too busy watching their counterparts to notice me crushing on Bubbles.

In fact Butch seemed so absorbed in watching Buttercup as he was walking that he tripped over a backpack and fell on his face.

This erupted laughter from everyone who saw. Brick and I had to grab Butch to keep him from murdering everyone in the hallway.

"Butch, calm down." I say through my teeth. He is shaking out of anger but, I notice he stops abruptly and looks in front of him.

Buttercup is looking at him as if she's studying him from a distance. Butch is just mirroring her expression.

She walks away and Butch just gets up and shoots out the front entrance of the school since school is over anyway. Brick and I just look at each other confused.

We go outside to see Butch is gone. "He's probably back home. Come on Boomer." Brick says. I nod and we both take off.

We get back to hear Butch throwing another psychotic tantrum in the warehouse. We get inside to see he has destroyed 5 crates.

"Butch!" Brick yells. Butch turns around looking enraged. He is breathing heavily and I think I heard him snarl at us.

"Butch, calm down. Stop destroying everything!" Brick ordered. Butch set everything down and just stomped off to his section of the warehouse.

Brick and I just shrug and go our separate ways. I kind of want to get out so, I take flight again. It seemed pretty calm when a monster was attacking the city.

It was some sort of giant lizard monster with spikes all over it. I watched as the Powerpuff Girls fought it.

It was looking weaker as they continued to beat it up but, I noticed it was going to hit Bubbles and she wasn't looking.

I don't know what came over me but, I flew in front of her and knocked it away from her.

I deliver a hit that knocks it out but, another hit was coming right at Bubbles again so, I did something I thought I would never do.

I pushed her out of the way and took the hit for her. "AHHHH!" I shouted in pain as it hit me.

Sure I'm a Rowdyruff Boy and I can take a hit but, I was very weakened by that hit. Those spikes hurt when they hit me.

I think the spikes had something in them like a chemical. My mind felt fuzzy as I fell to the ground.

I started to fade out of consciousness. But, before I was out cold, I saw a shadow next to me.

**Sorry, I left you at a cliff hanger. But, you'll see what happens. Please leave a comment. Thanks for reading.**


	6. The encounter

**Thank you for your comments. This chapter is going to start in Butch's point of view. Hope you like it. (:**

_Butch's POV_

Gym was outside today and I was trying to keep my powers discrete as we played flag football. But, I loved wiping the floor with everybody.

The girls were in the next field over playing soccer. Then, I saw _her_.

At first I hated the plan of watching the girls but, now… Okay, I will admit that Buttercup is not that bad to look at.

Like me, she was beating her competition way too easily. I had to admit I was impressed. Then, I saw her get subbed out so, she was on the sidelines.

I tried to keep my focus on the game but, I saw one of my receivers get distracted. This guy was running out but, looking at Buttercup.

For some reason, this made me lose my temper and I chucked the ball so, it hit him on the head and knocked him out cold.

Everyone looked at him then, to me.

"What? That guy was out there picking daisies while the rest of us had our heads in the game." I say smirking and raising an eyebrow.

I noticed Buttercup was looking at me and smiling. I actually smiled back without even thinking. When the bell rang and we were going in, I heard someone call me out.

"Hey Butch." I hear a familiar voice say. I look behind me to see Buttercup. "I saw what you did." She starts with a smile.

I decide to go along with whatever she was doing. "Oh really, like what you see?" I ask raising an eyebrow and smiling at her.

"Yeah but…" she says and trips me. I fall back on the pavement. Wow! I've never been knocked down that easily before.

Not even Brick could knock me down without wearing me down first.

She kneels down next me, smirks at me, and says, "But, you'll have to try much harder to get on my level." Then she walks away. I am left there.

I just watch her disappear through the doors. I am confused but, surprisingly, I don't want to rip her apart for doing that to me.

I actually feel like for some reason, I want her more… Wait! Butch no! You can't fall for her. You are an unstoppable force.

You cannot let this stupid girl distract you from your mission: to destroy her. But, I just get up and get dressed in the locker room like nothing happened.

The rest of the day I watch her and I can tell she knows I am. During 7th period, she looks back at me and I feel my face go red as I turn away.

What is wrong with me? Then as 8th period ends, I follow Buttercup to her locker. I am so zoned in that I it is too late when I noticed I tripped on to the ground.

"Hey Butch, keep your head in the game." I hear someone say next to me. It was the kid I knocked out with the football. He had a snarky grin on his face.

Everyone started to laugh at me. I felt a wave of anger and embarrassment go through me. I wanted punch his teeth into his skull.

But, then I felt arms restrain me, my brothers' arms, as I started to get into my zone of rage. My body was shaking as I heard Boomer growl at me to calm down.

I was about to throw them both off and rip that kid into pieces when I looked up and saw Buttercup looking at me.

Crap, now she thinks I'm weak for seeing me like this. Then, I shot out of the school. By the time I got back to the warehouse, I began to dismantle crates.

That's when I heard Brick start to yell at me, "Butch!" I turn around with a crate in my hands and a raged look on my face. I snarl at them out of impulse.

"Butch, calm down. Stop destroying everything!" Brick ordered. Flustered, I drop the crate and stomp off to my 'area'.

I started to punch the thick concrete wall. Buttercup probably thinks I'm a weakling now. Wait, why do I care what she thinks?

I mean she is strong and tough as nails and gorgeous and… Did I just call her gorgeous? What is wrong with me? I can't afford to think that way.

I need to keep my head in the game. But, it is too hard not to think about her.

_Buttercup's POV_

I just got home and ran up to my room. I had to be alone to get my head together. I've thinking about Butch… a lot. Not in the way I should be though.

He is supposed to be my enemy and not some stupid crush. But, he had gotten better looking since we were kids.

Aw who am I kidding, he got really good looking since we were kids. I can't think that way though. He is the enemy but, a really attractive one.

Buttercup, get a hold of yourself! You're almost as bad as Bubbles. Then, the phone started to ring. Blossom answered it and within seconds rushed into my room.

"Buttercup, a giant lizard monster is attacking Townsville." Blossom says urgently. I nod and Bubbles also over heard and followed us.

I can organize my thoughts later. For now I have to fight to protect the city.

**What did you think? Be honest. The next chapter will be Boomer's point of view. **


	7. The lab

**I'm sorry. I kind of half told the truth at the end of the last chapter. This chapter is going to start in Bubbles's point of view but, it will end in Boomer's point of view. I hope you like it. **

_Bubbles's POV_

I was distracted when I heard a huge thud behind me. I saw the monster falling down. One of its limbs was about to hit me.

I was going to deflect it myself but, I knew it was still going to be painful.

Then, something pushed me and I saw something fly into the street, ripping up the pavement. My sisters saw it too and we all investigated.

The dust cleared and I was shocked by who I saw: Boomer. He looked unconscious and he had spikes in his chest. I knew right then that Boomer took that hit for me.

I kneeled down next to him and lifted him up. I had to help him. It wasn't an option. "We have to take him to the professor." I say and I fly off.

I know the professor is the only person who can help Boomer.

Like me and my sisters, a normal hospital doesn't know how to treat people like Boomer and his brothers. The professor is the only one who can help him.

I flew home and I could feel Boomer's shallow breathing. I burst through the door.

"Hello girls, how did…" the professor starts but, stops once he sees me holding Boomer. "Professor you have to help him!" I beg.

"Take him to the lab." He says and rushes to the lab. "What happened?" he asked as he set up a medical cot and equipment for Boomer.

"We were fighting the monster and Boomer took a hit for me." I say. I put him on the cot.

"Bubbles you can go if you…" he says but, I interrupt, "No, I want to stay professor." I don't want to leave his side.

I feel my sisters watching from the top of the staircase.

His shirt had to be cut away and the professor took out the spikes and poured chemical x on his wounds to seal them.

After about an hour or two of this, the professor is done and tells me to go to bed but, I say no. I don't want to leave him until I see him wake up.

He looked even cuter when he was sleeping. I realize that I'm still holding his hand.

Looking at him, I want to know why he would take that hit for me or why he was even there. Was he watching me?

The only explanation I can see is that he was trying to protect me. But, why would he take that hit for me? Does he like me so much that he would do that?

That thought makes me smile. I start to use my free hand to brush back a couple of the stray hairs from his eyes. Then my hand moves to his face.

I don't know why I'm doing this? Maybe it's just me being curious about Boomer.

I look down to see the healing scars of his wounds but, it's not the scars that interest me. I am looking at Boomer shirtless in front of me.

For being a 12 year old boy, he is very toned. I wonder if his brothers are the same way. Not that I care about his brothers. All I care about is Boomer.

Hesitantly, I touch his stomach.

I kind of like doing this in a way. I don't know why? Like I said. I'm a little curious.

Almost simultaneously as I touch his stomach, I hear him mumble something, "Bubbles." He stirs a little and I feel my face get hot. He just said my name in his sleep.

Was he dreaming about me? Just then I see him stir a little more and his eyes slowly open.

_Boomer's POV_

My vision is slightly blurry but, I continue to move but, my stomach and chest feel sore. "Boomer, can you hear me?" a sweet and familiar voice says: Bubbles.

Where am I? My eyes open and I feel panicked. I leap up start put my arms in front of me. "Boomer, calm down." She says in a calm voice.

I look to see my shirt is gone and I have scars all over my chest and abs. "Where am I?" I ask still freaking out.

"You're in the lab. I took you to the professor. He healed your wounds with some chemical x. Just calm down." She says and leads me back to the cot I was on.

She made me lay down. Bubbles started to smile and run her fingers through my hair. It actually felt… nice. I loved her touch. Is this what being cared about felt like?

"Thanks for taking that hit for me." She whispers into my ear. "Um… your welcome. Bubbles, I'd really love to stay but, my brothers can't see that I'm gone." I say.

"Oh, okay." She says and hangs her head. I lift her gaze back to mine. "Thank you for helping me Bubbles." I say. It felt weird.

I've never thanked anyone for anything in my whole life. "Your welcome Boomer and um, sorry about your shirt." She says with a shy smile.

"It's fine. I've flown outside in worse. Like when you took my clothes and I had to fly home in my underwear." I say with a smile.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." She says and giggles. She is so cute when she does that. "It's alright. Well, I should probably go." I say and turn.

"Boomer wait." Bubbles says and grabs my arm. I turn to look at her confused. "What is it Bubbles?" I ask confused. She hesitates and kisses my cheek.

This was different. I didn't dread this kiss like when I was a little kid. She smiles shyly at me and her cheeks are flushed pink. She is so beautiful.

I feel like I have to do something. I look into her eyes and put one of my hands on her cheek. She leans in closer to me.

I lean and our lips almost touch but, then I feel the wind get knocked out of me.

"Buttercup! What are you doing?" Bubbles yells upset at her sister who is now beating the crap out of me.

"What is your problem?" I shout at her as I try to deflect her hits. I would hit her back but, I don't think that would be a good idea.

Yup, she is definitely Butch's counterpart. "Buttercup stop! Bubbles did he try to hurt you?" Blossom asks concerned and urgently.

"Will you go away! We were fine until you guys ruined everything and get off him!" Bubbles yells about to blow a gasket. Buttercup gets off me and I run away.

"Boomer, no…" I hear Bubbles call out but, I have to leave. I open the front door and fly as far as I could away from there.

I don't want to deal with her sisters right now.

All they would be doing would be squawking at me for trying to kiss Bubbles. I almost kissed Bubbles! I start get torn about this.

But, I let any threats HIM might make to me go away. I kind of want to kiss her. I try to picture it but, now that I think about it.

She is the only girl who's ever kissed me at all.

Even if it was only on the cheek. Next time, I will make sure to get a kiss with her without anyone ruining it. But still, I almost kissed Bubbles.

Now to get home and make sure Brick and Butch don't see I was gone.

**Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and if you want any different POVs on this situation please tell me and I'll give you that character's POV.**


	8. The woods

**I felt very motivated to put up another chapter for some reason today. This chapter is going to start in Blossom's point of view and end in Brick's point of view. Hope you like it. (:**

_Blossom's__POV_

In all of my classes, I have noticed Brick is in every one of them. Except PE obviously. But, I never thought of Brick as the intellectual type.

Out of all the guys in my honors classes, Brick is the hottest by a mile. Did I just call him hot? But, it is true though. That much I will admit.

His real strength though is in gym. I can tell he loves to play sports. Surprisingly though, he can keep up in the honors classes.

Sure he isn't absolute top of the class but, he gets his work done and done well. I know this because we were lab partners in honors chemistry.

I didn't and still don't trust him but, his personality has changed a lot since we were 5.

Instead of being arrogant and obnoxious; he's more laid back and doesn't really talk much, at least around me.

Yesterday I caught him looking at me a total of 22 times. But, each time he would turn away once he saw that I noticed him looking at me.

Sometimes, I really want to know how he is my male counterpart.

Because, unlike Bubbles and Boomer, and Buttercup and Butch, I really didn't see how Brick and I could possibly be alike.

Until I saw him in the hall yesterday trying to keep Butch from going berserk. I saw him silently order Boomer to hold Butch back with him.

That's when I realized that, like me, he is the leader and the substance that keeps everything balanced between him and his brothers.

But, I still don't know if he can be trusted. I went to gym and got into my gym uniform that no one really likes.

The boys were playing flag football while we played soccer. I was on the sidelines when I heard all the guys shouting.

I looked over to see Brick in the end zone celebrating. He took his shirt off and threw it to the ground. I was gawking at him.

He saw me looking at him and smiled at me and I swore I saw him wink.

I was confused but, I had to admit his body looked perfect then; I was brought back to reality when the soccer ball hit me in the head.

For the rest of the day I was looking at him and I couldn't tell what was going on in his head. But, I want to know why he and his brothers are here.

So, I decided to go up and ask him.

_Brick's POV_

I was at my locker getting my books but, then I see a person standing next to me. I look and I see it's Blossom.

Since I first saw her a couple days ago, I felt this attraction to her. Blossom is that rare combination of smart and beautiful. I will admit, she is really hot.

I feel my palms start to sweat and I get a lump in my throat. I can't speak. "Meet me on the roof after school. _Alone._" She says putting emphasis on the last word.

I nod because I don't trust my voice. When the day is over, I tell my brothers that I'll be home later and for them just to go. They just shrugged and flew away.

I went to the roof of the school and waited. Then I felt something drag me to the ground. I look up to see Blossom holding me down looking angry.

"What do you want?" she demands. "I wha… huh." I say not able to form a sentence.

"Oh, don't play stupid with me, Brick. What do you and your brothers want with us?" she asks and narrows her eyes at me.

I can't tell her what we are doing for HIM so I say, "Nothing. Now will you get off me." She lets me up.

"Okay, my brothers and I are just going to school here. That's it!" I say flustered. There are too many witnesses below us to say anything else.

"We have to go somewhere else." I say but, she says, "No way. I'm not going anywhere with you."

Fed up, I grab her, throw her over my shoulder and fly towards the woods that are a couple miles away. "Put me down!" she yells trying to break my grip.

But, she has to face the fact that I have a significant edge over her in strength now. We finally get to woods and I put a very enraged Blossom back on her feet.

She starts to reprimand me and I get fed up after a minute. "SHUT UP!" I yell at the top of my lungs. I think the sound waves I created knocked down a few trees.

She is looking at me shocked.

"Thank you. Look I know I didn't even want to drag you out to these dumb woods so, I am going to ask you this once. What do you want?" I say trying to calm my tone.

"Well, I want to know why Boomer leaped out to save Bubbles last night." She says plainly. I am shocked. "Boomer did what?" I say still in shock.

"What do you mean 'Boomer did what'?" she says. "That's exactly what I mean! What did Boomer do? Because, he sure as hell didn't tell me!" I say a little pissed off.

"We were fighting a monster in the city and Boomer took a hit for Bubbles. Bubbles then insisted on him being healed and then Buttercup and I catch them about to kiss in the lab." She tells me.

"He tried to do what?" I say angrily. He was going to kiss her. When it comes to plans he always has to screw everything up.

"I told you. Buttercup and I caught him and Bubbles about to kiss. But, Buttercup just beat him up and he went running. Now I have Buttercup's anger issues and Bubbles being mad at both of us for ruining her and Boomer's moment. I hate being the leader sometimes." She says and slumps down to the ground looking exhausted.

"I hear you. Butch is a total loose cannon and Boomer is well, Boomer. They make me insane but, they're my brothers so, I have to put up with them." I say and sit next to her.

She looks at me like what I said was the best thing she's heard in life. Out of nowhere she hugs me. I just look at her shocked.

She pulls back and looks embarrassed and says, "Sorry, I just don't usually have someone who understands what I go through as leader."

I smile and say, "No problem." She smiles at me and then it starts to rain. We both find a stable tree to wait under.

We are both under it soaking wet and we both laugh. Before I know it we are laughing uncontrollably.

That's when I stop laughing and look down to see her hugging me again but, this time I actually put my arms around her. She stops and looks up at me.

I feel like my mind has gone somewhere else. She smiles at me and leans in. I lean in a little and our lips touch. I feel like a bolt of lightning was sent through me.

For all I know that might have really happened but, I don't really care. I've never kissed anyone before and I hope I'm doing this right.

I wonder if she's kissed anyone before me? I pull away from her and look into her eyes. She smiles and touches my face.

"We should probably get home." She whispers. "See you tomorrow." I say and give her a light kiss on the lips.

I look at her as I take off only to hit a tree and fall back down flat on my back. "Brick, are you okay?" she says worried as she kneels next to me.

"I'm okay." I say as I get back up and this time I focus on taking off. I get out of her range of hearing and let out a loud whoop. I feel so alive right now.

But, I cannot tell my brothers about the kiss. I just hope Blossom liked the kiss as much as me.

**Well, Brick is the one who's screwed up the plan now hasn't he. Hope you liked Brick and Blossom's points of view. Please leave a comment. **


	9. The kiss

**Hope you liked the last chapter. This chapter is going to begin in Boomer's point of view. **

_Boomer's POV_

For the past couple days, Brick hasn't been Brick. Ever since he came home in the rain on Thursday, he's been acting a little off.

He is starring off into space and he has this weird smile on his face. I don't know what's up with him. But, it is bothering Butch more than me.

"Brick!" Butch shouts but, he doesn't even react. "Hey spacey wake up!" Butch shouts as he throws his shoe at his head. "Ow! WHAT?" Brick yells rubbing his head.

"Dude, what is wrong with you? You've been acting so weird lately." Butch says. "I'm fine alright. Just leave me alone." Brick snaps.

For some reason, I can't help but think that this has something to do with Blossom. Not that I care because, I sort of understand in that case.

I just can't get Bubbles out of my mind. Ever since we almost kissed. But, Butch doesn't really seem to quite get it.

Then again, he hates feeling anything about or for anything. He just likes beating people up and destroying everything.

I'm starting to wonder if something more is happening with Brick and Blossom that Butch and I don't know about.

But, right now I feel like I need to do something instead of justing thinking about something I really should be doing.

_Bubbles's POV_

Blossom's been acting funny lately. She seems very dazed and distracted.

She can just sit in a spot for hours and space out looking into a point in the distance with a smile on her face. Sometimes she lets out the occasional sigh.

I remember her saying on Thursday that she was going to talk to Brick about what he and his brothers are doing here.

Ever since, she has been this dazed unfocused person and it is weird and so unlike her. Buttercup is especially freaked out by Blossom's spacey persona.

I am sitting in my room and I can't stop thinking about Boomer. That night where we almost kissed in the lab and I felt like I was weightless. Kind of like… Blossom!

I dash out to Buttercup's room and knock on her door "Buttercup, can I talk to you?" I ask kind of urgently. She opens it quickly.

I come in and she asks, "Bubbles, what's going on?" "I think I know what's going on with Blossom." I say. "Well, tell me." She says.

"Do you think anything went on with Blossom and Brick?" I say. "What?" Buttercup asks raising an eyebrow.

"Think about it. She went to talk to Brick after school Thursday and she was fine. Two hours later she came home and now she's like this." I explain.

Buttercup comes to the same realization that I did once she thought about it. "But, we can't really find out unless you…" she begins but, I say, "No! Absolutely not."

"But, it's the only way Bubbles. You have to do it." Buttercup pleads. The _it_ she's referring to is a power I found out I had when I turned 9.

It is a power that allows me to see into a person's thoughts with a single touch and a little focus but, I don't like doing it. I hate prying into other peoples' business.

It's just not the right thing to do. "I can't do that to Blossom. I don't want to pry into her business." I say firm.

"Okay, if you do this. Then, I promise I will never beat up Boomer again. Just do this one thing and I promise." She says and crosses her heart.

I am taken back by this. If she lays off on Boomer then I'll be able to date him. "Um… okay, fine. But, just this once." I say and we go to Blossom's room.

She so in her own little world right now that she probably won't even notice what I'm doing. I put my hand on her shoulder and I close my eyes.

I focus for only 5 seconds and immediately I get clear image that proves all my suspicions correct. I see it like a clear video playing on a TV.

Her and Brick are kissing in the rain and that one clip just keeps playing over and over. I gasp and Buttercup says, "Bubbles what do you see?"

Unable to speak, I touch her shoulder and transfer what I see to her. "No. Way." Buttercup says in shock then shoots out of the room.

I let go of Blossom and I am shocked. I can't believe she kissed Brick! Her and Buttercup ruined my almost first kiss and she goes off and kisses Brick.

I don't know what to feel right now so, I just go off to my room a bit angry that my sister had her first kiss before me.

I am about to cry when I hear something tapping on my window. I look to see Boomer hovering next to my window smiling at me.

I then see him motioning for me to open the window. I open it and say, "Boomer, what are you…" I start but, he puts a finger over my lips to silence me.

"Shh." He hushes me softly. He puts his hands on either side of my face. I'm confused but, I like it. Then, my heart races when his lips touch mine.

I don't really know or care where I am right now. I feel like my head is spinning and time is slowing down.

He pulls away and says, "Night Bubbles. I had to do that at least once." He kisses me again lightly. Then, he's gone.

It's a good thing my bed isn't too far away from the window because my legs don't feel stable. I can't even think straight.

Like Blossom, all I can do keep reply Boomer and I's kiss over and over again in my head. It felt so perfect and right. I wish he would have stayed though.

But, right now I feel like I'm dead to the world.

**Yay! Bubble and Boomer finally kissed! Tell me what you thought about this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	10. The gym

**Again, I felt very productive today. Thank you so much for all your feedback. It really means a lot to me. Hope you guys like the newest chapter.**

_Buttercup's POV_

These last 7 days have taught me something. My sisters are dead to me right now.

I see Blossom holding hands with Brick and Bubbles and Boomer kissing in the hallways and I want to vomit.

It makes me sick that they have gotten so distracted by boys. They don't even talk anymore. They only snap out of it when we have to go to the city to fight crime.

Then, they go right back to staring off into space or to hang out with their 'boyfriends'. I can't take being near them anymore. I have to get away from them.

So, Today after school, I'll go to the gym that is offered for student and staff use after school. I need to blow off some steam.

I put on my cross trainers, black shorts, and green athletic tank top and I'm ready to go. I use the beat up punching bag. I have to hit something.

I'm the only one in the gym right now. Until I hear footsteps.

I look to see the last person I want to see: Butch. His hair in short neat spikes, black basketball shorts, and a forest green sleeveless shirt. I hate seeing him here.

I came here to be alone. "What are you doing here?" I say with venom dripping from every word.

"Same as you. To avoid my stupid love obsessed siblings so, if you don't like me being here then you can just bite me." He snaps back.

We spend the next 30 minutes giving each other death glares but, we come to a silent truce and start to train with each other. We toss a medicine ball back and forth.

I stand on his back to add the extra challenge when he does pushups. He holds the punching bag for me and gives me motivation.

Butch actually isn't so bad once you get to know him. We take a water break. I sigh and take a sip. "What's up?" he asks and take a drink from his water bottle.

"My sisters. I feel like they are dead to me. I want them back." I say and take another sip.

_Butch's POV_

"I know what you mean. My brothers suck now. They don't do anything but, walk around acting like idiots." I say and take another swig.

"Amen to that." She says and we clink our water bottles together. "Butch?" she says. "Yeah." I reply.

"It's nice having you to talk to. I like having someone who's sane around." She says and smiles at me. "Is that a compliment?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

Her face turns red and she says uneven, "Don't push your luck Butch." Then she dumps water over my head and laughs.

I scowl at her and she just smirks at me. "What's wrong Butchy? Don't like getting showed up by a girl." She taunts.

"Let's settle this like athletes." I say pointing to an unfolded wrestling mat. She smiles at me and says, "Oh, you are so on."

I smirk as we make our way over onto the mat. We circle each other. She repeatedly pins me. After the 10th one, I was on the brink of insanity.

She was holding me in a head lock and she says tauntingly, "What's wrong Butch? Not man enough beat a girl." That is it! I flip her over and pin her to the ground.

I probably look seriously pissed off right now and I am. She looks up at me shocked. I smirk down at her. It's an 'in your face; I win' kind of smirk.

This is the closest I've ever been to her. I've never noticed how amazing her eyes are. I feel like I'm invading her space so I try to get up.

But, she's not letting me go anywhere. One of her hands touches my jaw and somehow finds its way to the back of my head. It actually feels nice.

I don't feel like I'm in control of myself anymore. I put my forehead to hers and our eyes lock.

She pulls my lips down on hers and I can't describe what's going on with me. This my first kiss and believe it or not I actually… like it.

As we kiss, I can feel her hand going through my hair. I feel her trying to make me stand up.

Eventually, I get to my feet only to have her pin me against one of the gym's brick walls. I put my arms around her out of impulse.

She hasn't stopped kissing me and as much as I hate to admit it: I don't want it to stop either.

I only get this kind of feeling if I hurt someone. But, even this is different. Either way, it feels good.

She pulls away from me and rests her forehead on mine. "Wow." That was all I could say. "Yeah." She agrees and smiles at me.

This is a different smile. It is a sweet smile and it so doesn't fit her personality. I smile back at her and kiss her forehead.

I don't know what is wrong with me right now. I just feel so… happy. Right now she is all I care about. I would do anything she told me to do.

All of the sudden her expression changes and she gets out of my grasp. Her face is flushed pink and she looks terrified. "Buttercup?" I say concerned.

Wow, I think this is the first time I've cared in my entire life. She just stares at me. Now I'm actually scared that I might lose her.

_Buttercup's POV_

What is wrong with me? I just practically made out with Butch in the school's gym. It was my first kiss and it was some first kiss. It felt so amazing and right.

No! I can't be falling for him! "Buttercup what is it?" Butch asks as he puts his arms around me again. He actually looks genuinely concerned for me.

"I. I don't know." I say looking away from him and blushing. Oh great, I'm blushing again. He puts his hand under my chin and lifts my gaze back to his.

Forcing me to look into his eyes. Oh darn those amazing eyes. "Butch, things won't be the same between us anymore." I say trying to tell him how conflicted I feel.

I don't want to end up like my sisters and have no control of myself anymore. "I don't want things to be the same. This is better." He says then kisses me again.

This kiss is softer and I like it. It is weird how careful he is being. This isn't the same Butch.

He pulls away and I know that there is no going back. All my thoughts are occupied by him. I smile and kiss him back.

Well, now I'm the biggest hypocrite ever. I have become what my sisters are and there really is no way I can go back to who I was before.

**Tell me what you think? I hope you all liked it. Please leave a comment. (:**


	11. The realization

**Thanks again for your comments. Well, here's chapter 11.**

_Bubbles's POV_

Blossom and I were starting to get worried. Buttercup went to the school gym at 3:00 and it's 5:30. That's an hour later than what she usually does.

I really hope she's okay.

"Should we go find her?" I ask. "We'll wait one more hour then we'll go find her." Blossom told me. I can tell she is just as worried as me.

Just then Buttercup walks through the door. She is grinning ear to ear and her eyes look like they are somewhere else.

"Hey girls." Buttercup says and hugs us both then sits down. Blossom and I look at each other with shocked expressions. Buttercups sighs and smiles again.

"Who are you and what have you done with our sister?" Blossom asks. She laughs and says, "No, guys it's me." She laughs a little again. Somethings not right at all.

"Is there something you need to tell us?" I ask. Just then she blushes and looks shocked but, recovers her expression. "Um no." she stammers.

"Buttercup, spill it." Blossom says. "Buttercup, just tell us what happened." I say putting my hand on her shoulder and give her a reassuring grin.

She blushes again and sighs. "Okay, I went to the gym to work out like I told you. Then, Butch walked in. We argued but, then we started to train together. It was pretty fun actually. He is so perfect at everything. We took a water break and we teased each other. Then, we started to wrestle a little. But, then he pinned me and I kissed him. Then, we just ended up making out in the gym." She tells us.

Blossom and I look at each other with our mouths wide open. "You made out with Butch." I say shocked.

"Yeah and I still can't believe it. But, it was so great." She says then sighs again. I'm still in shock.

_Buttercup's POV_

My sisters were shocked and I am still sort of shocked that I did it. But, I couldn't help it. Butch is just hot and strong and athletic and just so perfect.

He is my counterpart and my equal. When he pinned me that last time and I looked into his dark green eyes. I was just gone. I couldn't take it anymore.

I had to have him. Now all I can do is think about him.

_Butch's POV_

I can't believe I made out with Buttercup. It was probably the best moment of my life. It was even better than that time I broke Brick's nose in one punch.

I just still couldn't believe how the kiss happened.

One minute she was mocking and teasing me then, she is playing with the hair on the back of my head and actually pulled me down to kiss her.

I loved every second of it. Buttercup is perfect to me. She is strong and beautiful. She is all that I think or care about.

_Boomer's POV_

Brick and I were just hanging around. All I can think about is Bubbles. She is all that I think about. Brick and I actually bond now because of these feelings.

Because now that we both have girlfriends, we finally have something in common. We were zoning out when we hear the warehouse door fly open.

We see it's Butch and he's actually smiling but, not his usual smile. This smile just doesn't fit him. His hair is unnaturally messed up.

"Hey Butch, how was the gym?" I ask. "Yeah, yeah that's great Boomer." He says and continues to walk by me. His eyes look dazed.

Brick and I look at each other. "Butch!" Brick yells. "Oh uh yeah." Butch says dazed. "Butch, are you alright?" I ask. This isn't Butch.

This is someone else in Butch's body. Brick gets up and looks at him. "Butch what is up with you?" Brick asks just as confused as me.

"You guys won't believe me when I tell you." Butch says smiling and takes a seat on a crate. Okay now I really want to know.

Butch tells us about him and Buttercup making out in the gym. Just as we started to congratulate him; the ground starts shaking. Red smoke appears around us: HIM.

He is right in front of us.

"Hello boys. You've done it. You have them right where you want them. Just keep them in your grasp for a few more days and I'll tell you what comes next." HIM says with an evil grin.

Crap! I totally forgot about the plan! There is no way I can destroy Bubbles or her sisters. I can't! But, you can't just say no to HIM.

We don't know what to say so, we just nod. He smiles once again and leaves. We all just look at each other but, then Brick walks over to a cement pillar.

He hits head repeatedly into it. "Crap. Crap. Crap!" he says with each time he whacks his head into the pillar.

"I can't do it. I can't hurt Bubbles. There's no way." I say and slump onto the ground defeated.

"Yeah, there is no way I can destroy Buttercup. Not after today." Butch says and runs his fingers through his hair.

Brick stops beating himself up and Butch and I are still freaking out. "QUIET!" Brick shouts over us. "Shut up. Guys freaking out isn't going to do anything.

We've got to come up with something." Brick says and sits down.

"Well we better come up with something fast or else we will be royally screwed." Butch say still on the edge.

He's right what can we possibly come up with to save the girls.

**Oh cliffhanger. I know I'm terrible. But, please leave a comment. Thanks for reading. (:**


	12. The last chance part 1

**Seriously thanks to all of you for all your support. It means so much to me you have no idea. Well, here is the newest chapter for all of you.**

_Brick's POV_

HIM is returning the day after tomorrow. We got a plan but, it is going to take a lot of guts and could result in me, my brothers and the girls being dead.

So, we are trying to give the girls one last good day incase our plan backfires. We don't want to tell them because, my brothers and I can't hurt them in anyway.

Not anymore. I told Blossom to meet up with me after school. I wait only a minute or two because she is out in no time and rushes over to me.

She kisses me softly and says, "Hey." She gives me a sweet smile. I'm going to miss that. "Hey." I say and kiss her back. Why did I have to be so stupid for so long?

I wish I could've had more time with her. She's so smart and beautiful and amazing. "Ready to go?" I ask with a smile. "Where are we going?" she asks.

"You'll see." I say with a sly smile. I hold her hand and we fly off together. I take her to where we had our first kiss in the woods.

I thought that is the perfect place. We can be alone and no one can interrupt us. I snuck out of school to make a picnic under the tree we kissed under during lunch.

I didn't care if I got caught ditching for one period. I really didn't care. Her face lit up when she saw it. "You like it?" I ask hopeful.

"I love it, Brick." She says and hugs me. I hug her back and I run my fingers through her hair. I don't want to let her go ever. We sit down, eat, and talk.

It was perfect. When it got dark, I asked if she wanted to go home but, she said, "No, I want to stay out and watch the stars. Do you mind?" she asks me.

"Anything you want." I say and kiss her. She smiles and kisses me back. We find an open area and lay down the blanket.

I lay down on the blanket and I feel Blossom snuggle up to me. I put my arms around her. It is quiet and it was just me and her. Just then, I feel her moving.

She on her side and I feel her playing with hair on the back of my neck. I look over to her and then her lips are on mine. This kiss is different from the others.

I feel her trying to get closer to me. Her arms are wrapped around my neck and my arms found their way around her waist.

It was breaking me to think that I was probably going to never do this again with her. The truth is, and I know I'm just 12 but, I would do anything to keep her safe.

"I love you." I say. She is looking at me in shock.

_Blossom's POV_

I'm in shock. Brick just said he loved me. But I know that I'm in love with him too.

He's the one who was my first kiss, who's always over-protective of me since that kiss. Sure I'm young but, I do love him.

"Blossom I…" he starts but, I kiss him to stop his words. I whisper into his ear, "I love you too Brick."

He looks at me with soft eyes and caresses my face and kisses me softly.

I wish would've never fought as kids because I had a feeling that if they weren't taught to be evil then, we would've been friends early on.

But, I have Brick now and that's all I care about. I yawned. "Tired?" he asks as he gently rubs my back. I love it when he does that. It feels so comforting.

I nod at him and he laughs a little. "Here I'll take you home." He says and lifts me into his arms. I feel so safe in his arms.

_Brick's POV_

As I take her home, her eyes are shut and she is sleeping in my arms. She looks even more beautiful in her sleep.

I get her back to her house and knock on the door. The door opens and the professor is there smiling at me. "Hello Brick." He says.

"Um, she fell asleep." I say and he says, "I'll take her. Thanks for taking her home." I nod at him and I fly away.

At least I was able to spend one last good day with and I know that she loves me back.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Bubbles and Boomer are up next. Please leave a comment.**


	13. The last chance part 2

**Here's chapter 13. Wow! That is a lot of reviews in just 13 chapters. Thank you so much. (:**

_Bubbles's POV_

Boomer told me he wanted me to meet him after school because he wanted to take me somewhere.

He wouldn't tell me where but, he said it was a place where we can have some distance from our siblings. Which makes me happy.

Since last time Boomer and I were alone to my sisters knowledge, it ended in Boomer get beat up by my sister.

Sure she promised she wouldn't beat him up anymore but, with Buttercup you can never really know for sure. I smiled at Boomer who still sits across from me in health.

He smiled back and I wasn't even paying attention in health today. I just kept looking at the clock and hoped it would go faster.

The final seconds ticked by and the bell finally rang.

_Boomer's POV_

I got out the door and Bubbles just hugged me out of nowhere. She looked up at me with her a sweet smile and I couldn't help but, smile back.

I walked her to her locker and once she put her books back, we went outside.

"Ready to go?" I ask. "Yeah but, can't you give me one hint as to where we're going?" she asks.

"Nope. I want it to be a surprise. Just close your eyes and I'll carry you there." I tell her. She doesn't even hesitate to leap into my arms. I smile at her and I take off.

I try to go slower than my usual flight speed because; I want to savor every possible second with her in my arms.

Her eyes are still closed and I can't help but, look at her. Why does she have to be so perfect? She's caring and beautiful and sweet.

She makes me feel like I actually matter. She is the best thing that's ever happened to me. We finally get to roof of a skyscraper in Townsville.

I always liked to hang out up here because it offers me an amazing view of the city. "Boomer can I open my eyes now?" she pleads.

I laugh and say, "Yes Bubbles, open them." She looks so happy.

_Bubbles's POV_

It is amazing! I've flown by this building millions of times but, never realized what a great view it had.

"I hang out here a lot and I wanted to share this place with you." He says. I rush back to him and kiss him. "I'll take that means you like it." He says and smiles.

"I love it." I say and kiss him again. Boomer is so sweet. We had a picnic on the roof top and it so great. It was so nice.

Just me, Boomer and this amazing view of Townsville. I started to shiver as the sun went down and the sky went dark. "Are you cold?" Boomer asks.

He looks concerned. "A. a little." I say as my teeth chatter a little. "Here take this." He says with a grin. He actually pulled off his shirt and handed it to me.

He had on an undershirt but, I still couldn't stop staring. He just smiled at me and put his shirt around my shoulders and put his arms around me.

He started to rub warmth back into my arms. I was still staring at his body.

I remember when he was unconscious in the lab and I saw him without his shirt and had those few seconds to touch his chest and stomach.

Oh, I would give anything to do that again. Just then Boomer pulls off his undershirt and my face feels hot.

I look at him and he is just smiling at me but, it isn't judgmental. It's actually kind. I feel kind of embarrassed.

"Bubbles what's wrong? I saw that you liked seeing me like this." He explains. "Wait, you saw? Can you see thoughts too?" I ask sort of surprised.

"Yeah, I don't usually use it though. I just don't see a use for it most of the time." He says with a shrug.

"Then why did you use it on me?" I ask and he starts to think a little.

_Boomer's POV_

I really didn't need to think because I already knew why I did it.

"Because, I want to know what I have to do to make you happy." I say and I feel my face get hot a little. I feel her touch my face and makes me look at her again.

"Why Boomer? You don't have to try so hard to make me happy." She says and kisses me softly.

"Bubbles you are the only thing that makes me happy. If you aren't happy then I'm not happy." I tell her. It's 100% true what I just told her. Before her my life sucked.

I just tried to get by without my brothers picking on me and all the while I felt I had no purpose to in life.

But, she has now given me a purpose: to make her happy and keep her safe. "Is that why you took that hit for me?" she asks softly.

I look into her eyes and say, "Bubbles, you being safe means everything to me. If something ever happened to you…" I stop. I couldn't finish that sentence.

It only reminds me of what might happen to her if my brothers and I's plan fails. But, I can tell she understands. We are quiet for a while.

"Um Boomer can I um… you know?" she says gesturing to my abs with her eyes and holding an innocent smile on her face. "Of course." I say and lay down.

I see her running her hand up and down my abs and she looks up at me with a shy smile. I smile back at her. I lay back down and close my eyes.

Then I feel her hand has left me and I feel her snuggle up to me. "Boomer you make me happy just being you." She says and starts to kiss me.

I feel so happy now that I know that at least if the plan goes wrong; I did make her happy.

I kiss her softly but, she keeps pulling me closer and closer to her, like she wants more, and is running her fingers through my hair.

I hold her as close as possible and I feel her running one of her hands up and down my abs. I love her touch. It makes me shudder in a good way.

I just can't believe I got to make out with her on my roof top before 'dooms day' arrives.

That's the nickname we gave the day we initiate our plan. She breaks away from me and eventually falls asleep in my arms. I need to take her home though.

It is kind of late. Then, I notice her bedroom window is open so, I go through it and lay her down. She still has my shirt but, I want her to keep it.

Just incase I die. I know that sounds terrible but, that is probably what might happen. I kiss her forehead and I go back home.

I wonder what my brothers are up to right now?

**Tell me your opinions. Next are Buttercup and Butch. Hope you liked it. **


	14. The last chance part 3

**Thanks again for all the support. Here's chapter 14. (:**

_Butch's POV_

I'm having Buttercup meet me at the warehouse since my brothers are out doing whatever they're doing with their girlfriends. I'm going to try to catch her by surprise.

Hey, sure she's my girlfriend but, I still love to fight with her a little. She kicks my ass better than Brick and that's what I love about her.

That and she's just the hottest girl I've met in my life. I hid and then I hear her knock. "Butch, are you there?" she shouts through the door.

"It's open!" I shout back. She walks in and looks around. "Where are you? Butch I swear to god you better show yourself or I'll rip out your throat!" she threatens.

She is so hot when she's angry. Now's my chance.

_Buttercup's POV_

Seriously Butch better show himself or else I will rip him to shreds. I feel an arm wrap around my waist and someone kisses my neck. I gasp.

"Hey babe." Butch says and chuckles. I don't like being made to look weak and he knows I hate pet names! In one swift motion, I flip him off me flat on his back.

He just sits up and looks at me with his signature smirk. Ah but, I love his smirk! It made me smile but, I don't want to lead him on that easily.

Sure he's my boyfriend but, he's not going to get anything from me without a fight. I want to make him work for it. "So, you like my place?" he asks me.

I shrug and he takes my hand in his and I don't want to let go. I'll let him hold my hand but, that's it. He smirks at me and says, "I'll show you my domain."

He leads me to area with a mattress on two crates and a giant dent in the wall. "Is this your 'room'?" I ask putting room in quotes with my fingers.

He shrugs and says, "I guess." Then I remember. "You still owe me a rematch in wrestling." I say with a smirk and crack my knuckles.

"Let's go! Wait hold on one second." He says. "Wait for wha…" my words die on my tongue. Butch just took off his shirt and tossed it aside.

Butch being the strongest of his brothers; naturally has the most muscle. He is sculpted perfectly in all the right areas.

I know I'm gawking but, a girl would have to be pretty clueless not to notice. My face starts to blush a little. Crap! Why do I always have to blush?

"I'm ready whenever you are." He says and gets in a stance. This time I'm the one who is being defeated left and right.

He gets me the 8th time and then stands above me. "What's the matter Buttercup? Are you getting thrown off by all this?" he says motioning to his body.

He knows that I am sort of distracted but, I will not be made fun of. I spring up and pin him to the ground. Since I have him have Butch like this.

Why not tease him a little? I smirk and start to run my hand along his bare chest and abs. Butch has the most sculpted body in school hands down.

He seriously must have an 8 pack. I also am kind of doing this for me and not just to tease Butch. He is watching me and trying to figure out what I'm going to do.

I make him sit up and I'm about to say a snide comment when he pulls me close and kisses me.

He's not the one who's running the whole show so; I push him back until he is lying down on his 'bed'.

_Butch's POV_

I know she is trying to take control but, there is no way in hell I'm letting her do that! I flip her under me and give her a smirk.

"Didn't think I was going to let you be in control did you?" I say and start to kiss her again.

I just hope once dooms day hits we will succeed and I can still be with Buttercup. I will do everything I can to be with her if it kills me.

She eventually gives in and I swear we make out for almost half an hour. I never wanted it to stop but, we were kind of running out of breath.

When we broke apart she gave me that same smile she gave me in the gym. I smiled at her and kiss her forehead and she just pulls me down and snuggles up to me.

I put my arms around her and hold her close. She starts to trace patterns with her finger over my chest and I don't want her stop.

Our relationship may seem kind of twisted to some people because one minute we're fighting and the next we are kissing and acting like a couple.

But, I wouldn't have it any other way. If HIM wants to destroy her, then it will be over my dead body. I look down again but, I see she is asleep.

God she looks so beautiful when she's sleeping. I don't want to wake her up or take her home. I want her here with me.

I just pull my blanket over us and put my arms around her. I soon fall asleep with Buttercup still in my arms.

_Buttercup's POV_

I open my eyes to see it is dawn. I try to move but I feel arms holding me closer. I look up to see Butch sleeping.

Surprisingly Butch looks so innocent when he is sleeping. I look to where one of my hands is and I notice he is still shirtless.

Did I just spend the whole night with Butch? Crap! My sisters are probably wondering where I am. Butch has an iron grip around me though and I can't get out of it.

"Butch." I say. He doesn't respond. Well, when in doupt use force. As much as I don't want to resort to it I have to. I elbow him in the gut and he shoots up.

"Ah, what the… Morning Buttercup?" he says me and kisses my cheek.

"Yeah, but, I kind of need to get home. My sisters probably think I died." I say and get up. He kisses my neck and I feel his arm snake around my waist like yesterday.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" he asks and kisses me on the lips. Why does he have to be so irresistible to me?

I am so tempted to give in but, I really need to get home before my sisters notice. "Butch, I have to go home. But, I really want to stay." I say and look into his eyes.

I could get lost in those eyes forever. "Okay, I'll take you home." He says. I am about to tell him I can go home on my own but, he shoots me a look.

I know that no isn't an option. But, he just lifts me into his arms and takes me home. I love his arms: strong and secure. I tell him to take me to my bedroom window.

Luckily it was unlocked I was about to climb in when I realized that I want to say bye to Butch.

I kissed him and said, "Thanks for last night. It was the best night of my life." I say and try to climb in but, he kisses me and says, "Good, same here."

Then, he's gone. I really didn't want to ruin our moment back there but, I had to. I just wished I could've stayed with him forever.

**Tell me what you thought of the chapter. The next chapter will be 'dooms day'. **


	15. The stand

**HIM is returning. What will happen to everyone? Read to find out.**

_Boomer's POV_

It's Dooms day and we are all psyching ourselves up. Today is the day we take our stand against HIM. HIM is going to appear in less than an hour.

"Guys, group meeting." Brick says. We all pull up a crate and have a seat.

"If things don't go well today; just remember this one thing. Nothing can change the fact that we're brothers. So, are you ready to go through hell and back?" Brick says.

"You know it Brick. We will face this together as brothers. Right Butch?" I say.

Butch cracks his knuckles and says, "You know I never back down from a fight." Butch smirks at us. Red smoke appears and we all stand. "Ready boys?" Brick asks.

"Yup." Butch and I say together. "Hello boys, you did just fine. Those girls trust you fully and now you can destroy them." HIM says holding up 3 syringes.

They are filled with a silver looking liquid. "What's that?" I ask.

"You are going to have to find some way to inject this into them. It is a chemical that destroys chemical x created life forms." HIM explains. My brothers and I gulp.

He can use this against us too. But, Brick steps up. "HIM we're not going to do it. My brothers and I talked and there is no way we can destroy them." Brick says.

HIM looks at us enraged, "WHAT! This is just great! I've been like a father to you and this is how you repay me. By getting whipped by a bunch of girls! I knew I shouldn't have used adolescents for this. You're so weak and ruled by your emotions. It disgusts me! Well if you want something done right; you have to do it yourself."

"Look HIM what makes you think that we're just going to let you get to the girls?" I say and HIM smiles.

Then all of a sudden, my wrists and legs are being bound by these black vine looking things. My brothers are also bound like me.

"What the hell is this?" Brick shouts while struggling to break free. But, he can't and neither can me and Butch.

"You see boys, I had a backup plan in case something like this happened." HIM says and smiles evilly at us. This smoke screen appears behind HIM.

On the screen, are the girls all asleep in their rooms.

"What do you say we have a little fun?" HIM says and these two demon looking things appear in Buttercup's room.

"Enough you stupid clown! Don't you dare touch her!" Butch yells then charges at HIM.

But his vines get glowing strands of red in them then I see Butch yelling and straining in agonizing pain. Butch is on the ground moaning in pain.

His shirt has disintegrated off him and his body is covered in cuts and bruises. I am shocked. I've never seen Butch that pained and weak before.

"Nuh uh uh. You see boys. I have other plans for you. You are going to lead your stupid, pathetic little girlfriends to their downfalls once and for all." HIM says.

"HIM, you can torture us all you want or even kill us. Just leave the girls alone." Brick begs.

"Oh no boys, I'm not going to kill you… yet. Besides I need you alive for my plan. But, first…" he trails off.

Then I feel a jolt of the worst pain I've ever felt in my life. It felt like I was being beaten, stabbed, whipped, and electrocuted the same time.

I let out a blood curdling yell. I'm in so much pain. I'm on the ground in the same condition as Butch.

The assault of pain has stopped and Brick and I are on the ground with Butch, who is now unconscious from the pain.

"Bubbles I'm so sorry." I say before I go out cold. But before I go out, I feel my limp body being lifted up and HIM laughing. Then I'm out cold.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. What exactly is HIM going to do? You'll see next chapter. Please leave a review.**


	16. The reality of nightmares

**Thank you so much for all your positive comments. Well, on with the story.**

_Buttercup's POV_

_**I was in the warehouse and then I saw red smoke on the ground and heard an annoying yet, familiar laugh: HIM. **_

_**"Hello, Buttercup. Nice of you to stop by." HIM says behind me. I turn around and look at him. **_

_**It's been a couple years since I've seen him but, that doesn't mean I won't beat the crap out of him still. "What's going on here HIM?" I demand. **_

_**He chuckles and says, "Oh you'll notice soon enough why you're here." **_

_**Then I heard sounds of yelling and it sounded like whatever was making those sounds was in agonizing pain. Whatever it was; it sounded male. **_

_**The crates behind HIM disappeared and there was Butch being held up by black ropes by his wrists. He was cut, bruised, and weak. **_

_**I've never seen him like this. "Stop it! Stop hurting him!" I scream at HIM. **_

_**"Oh I wish I could but, you see. As long as you don't give yourself up, the more he is going to be tortured." HIM explains. **_

_**"What do you need me to do?" I say and hang my head defeated. He's got me and he knows it. **_

_**He smiles an evil smile at me and says, "All you have to do is come to the warehouse. I know you know where it is." **_

_**He laughs and I see a smokescreen with an image of me and Butch kissing in the warehouse. **_

_**I become enraged that he knows about Butch and I's private moment. **_

_**"How did you get that?" I say through my teeth and my face turning red from embarrassment. **_

_**Luckily, the I am now, I am able to pass off the blush as part of my rage. **_

_**"Oh, I know everything about your little fling." HIM says and shows Butch and I's first kiss in the gym on the smokescreen. He starts to laugh again. **_

_**Crap, he has me now. I hang my head and say, "What do you want from me?" "You. As long as you give yourself up; I will spare him." Him says. **_

_**I look back at Butch, whose body is covered in cuts and bruises. "If I give myself up. Do you promise to let him go?" I say well, more like plead. **_

_**I don't Butch to hurt because of me. I love him. Yes, I said it. I'm in love with Butch. **_

_**"Of course my dear. Just come to the warehouse at dawn. Bye Buttercup." HIM says with an evil grin. **_

_Bubbles's POV_

_**I was in what looked like a warehouse. I walked around until I saw red smoke appear at my feet. "Hello Bubbles. Long time no see." **_

_**I look behind me to see the owner of the voice: HIM. "HIM! Where am I and what do you want?" I demand. **_

_**I hear wailing and yelling coming from a person. They sound like they are in a lot of pain. **_

_**"**__**This is why you are here." HIM says with a chuckle and then the crates behind him disappear. **_

_**To my horror, I see my Boomer bound by his wrists with black rope and crying out in agonizing pain. "Boomer!" I cry out in distress. **_

_**I charge to his aid but, I run into a barrier, like an invisible force field, separating us. I pound on it with my hands in a failed attempt to get it out of my way. **_

_**"Boomer! Boomer!" I cry out in distress. I'm on the brink of hysterics. **_

_**"Oh I'm sorry Bubbles. I'm afraid that there isn't any way you can stop it." HIM says with fake sympathy. **_

_**"Please! I'll do anything! Just stop hurting him!" I beg. Tears are filling my eyes. "I guess there is one thing you can do." HIM says. **_

_**"Whatever it is I'll do it." I say almost losing my mind. **_

_**"Give yourself up to me at the warehouse outside of Townsville at dawn. Then I will spare him." HIM says. **_

_**I look back to Boomer being tortured mere feet away from me and I say, "Deal." HIM smiles evilly at me and responds, "Excellent."**_

_Blossom's POV_

_**I was walking around an abandoned warehouse. It was calm and quiet until I saw red smoke and heard the voice of one of my archenemies: HIM. **_

_**"Good evening Blossom. How are things?" he asks me. "What do you want HIM?" I demand. **_

_**"I want you to hand yourself over to me Blossom." He says with an evil grin. **_

_**"Do you think I'm an idiot? Give me one good reason why I would agree to do that." I say and tap my foot. **_

_**"Your little boyfriend's well being." He says and the crates behind him disappear and I feel my heart sink. **_

_**Brick is stripped of his shirt and his body is covered in cuts and bruises. His wrists are bound by black ropes. He is crying out in agonizing pain. **_

_**"Brick!" I shout. "What are you doing? Stop hurting him!"I shout at HIM. HIM just laughs at me. **_

_**"Oh Blossom. I'd be happy to let him go. But, you disagreed to my little proposition." HIM says. "Okay! I'll do it! Just stop hurting him!" I beg. **_

_**"Good. Meet me at this warehouse at dawn." He say then gives me an evil grin.**_

_Buttercup's POV_

I shoot awake. I'm covered in sweat and I'm panting. I get out of bed and shoot into the hallway. I see my sisters come in simultaneously.

They look like they've been through hell too. "Brick?" I ask. Blossom nods. "Boomer?" I ask. Bubbles nods. "Butch?" they ask at the same time. I nod.

"They are torturing them! We have to do something!" I yell/whisper. We are trying not to wake the professor.

"Come on ladies! Let's go get the boys." Blossom says and we all shoot back to our rooms and get dressed. I'm trying to brace myself for whatever may come.

Whether it's torture or death. I don't care. I just don't want to see Butch in that agonizing pain because of me anymore.

**The real action of the battle is coming in the next chapter. I hoped you liked this one and please leave a review. (: **


	17. The battle

**Once again, thank you so much for all the positive feedback. Here's chapter 17.**

_Boomer's POV_

My body feels like it has no use anymore. My cuts sting from my sweat seeping into them.

My limbs are limp and are only being supported by these torturous black ropes.

I look over to my brothers and I see Brick out cold and Butch barely conscious and breathing weakly.

We dare not say anything to HIM anymore because we don't want that pain to be brought on us again.

"Well, look at this boys." HIM says and a smokescreen appears in front of us. I see the girls, all of them, flying in the night.

"Blossom no! When I get hands on you I'll… Aaahhhh!" Brick gets cut off by the new current of pain that HIM sent his way. He is out cold again.

Butch is using every fiber of restraint he has not to lash out. I'm not angry. I'm just worried and I feel guilty that Bubbles is about to get hurt because of me.

Bubbles is definitely going to get hurt once she gets here and I won't be able to do anything about it. The doors fly open and HIM vanishes. I see all of the girls.

Bubbles rushes over to me. "Boomer! Boomer oh my god! We're gonna help you okay." She says but, I cut in, "Bubbles go. Just go. Don't worry about me. Just go!"

She doesn't leave though. Instead she kisses me as if to remind me why she won't just leave me to die. Although I wish she would just leave me.

Sure I might be dead but, at least she would still be alive. I look over to my brothers. Blossom is trying to wake up Brick and looking at his wounds.

Buttercup is trying to make Butch stay awake. But, Butch just keeps telling her to leave like I told Bubbles. But, she just kisses him to shut him up.

Out of nowhere I see Bubbles wrists and ankles get bound by the same black ropes and she is being dragged away from me.

She is screaming and I'm desperate to break free from my confines to help her but, each attempt I make to break free only results in a quick yet painful shock.

Butch keeps trying to break free but, doesn't seem to be halted by the pain. Brick, who was woken up by Blossom screaming, is trying to break free like Butch and I.

Our energy is gone so me and my brothers are just running on anger and adrenaline at this point. HIM appears with his evil grin.

The girls get an intense wave of pain for about 15 seconds. When it passes they look weak.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. The Powerpuff Girls came to save their boyfriends." HIM says and laughs.

"Look HIM! You have us now. Let the boys go like you said!" Blossom demands.

HIM just laughs again and says, "Oh girls. When will you learn to never trust an empty promise? Now what do you say we have some fun boys?"

We just snarl and object as we continue to resist our confines. "What do say Boomer, should we start with Bubbles?" he says pointing one of the syringes at her neck.

I continue to snarl at HIM. "Your right. But, perhaps Blossom? What do you say Brick?" HIM says. "Don't you dare touch her!" Brick shouts but, he get shocked again.

"Your right Brick. We should start with the strongest member of the team." HIM says walking over to Buttercup with the syringe.

"Got any last requests?" HIM asks her, pointing the needle at her throat. She just gives a look and spits at his face.

"Fine you little brat! If that's how you want to play this little game." HIM says. Just before he is able to get the syringe into her. I hear a loud blood curdling yell.

I know who it is: Butch. You see when Butch is mad that's not good. When he's angry that's bad. When he's pissed that's even worse.

But, when he gets beyond that… all hell breaks loose.

When Butch was 7, Brick and I figured out that the angrier Butch gets; the stronger and more unstable he becomes.

But, when he gets to that dark place, he will stop at nothing to destroy the source of his anger.

That is why Brick and I have to keep a close eye on him and restrain him when necessary. There are 3 phases he goes through. Phase 1 is shaking.

Phase 2 is yelling from the rage building up inside him. Phase 3 is that his eyes glow bright green. Butch is on phase 3 right now and I'm even scared.

I guess seeing Buttercup in danger finally made him snap. We thought the ropes would still hold him but, we heard snapping.

Butch continued to strain and yell until finally the ropes disintegrated from his body. Butch lashes out and charges at HIM.

The all powerful HIM is now powerless against Butch's psychotic dark side. Butch is beating HIM to a pulp. When HIM finally looks knocked out, Butch snaps out of it.

He looks confused and looks down at HIM. "Did I do this?" Butch asks pointing HIM's body. I nod.

_Butch's POV_

I didn't know what happened?

All I remember is Buttercup being threatened, me getting pissed off, and then blacking out because my rage became too much for mind and body to handle on my own.

But, wow, I beat HIM! I would be celebrating a little more if I didn't hear a weak voice behind me, "Butch." "Buttercup." Is all I say.

I cut off her ropes and hold her close to me. "Butch?" she says. "Yeah." I say. "That was pretty awesome." She says and gives me a weak smile. I smirk back at her.

"Thanks, I loved it when you spat in his face." I say. We both laugh then she starts to kiss me. Then kissing just turns into us making out under the weirdest scenario.

Then her stupid sister had to ruin everything.

"Um, not that I don't like seeing you guys happy together. But, will stop making out and let us all down!" Blossom yells annoyed.

We stop and I cut Boomer's ropes first so we can help Brick who is out cold. We wake up Brick and Boomer told him how I defeated HIM single handedly.

I guess I'm the hero today. We are all celebrating when I felt a sharp pain in the center of my back.

_Buttercup's POV_

Butch starts shouting at the top of his lungs and he glows a brilliant green. Oh no! I've seen this once before. But, I was the cause last time.

That was when I kissed Butch on the cheek and destroyed him when we were 5. "Butch!" I yell but, my sisters hold me back.

Butch explodes right in front of me and I swear I am crying. On the ground I see snails, his signature ingredient, and the syringe HIM was about to use on me.

Then I see HIM smiling and laughing. I throw my sisters off me. "You asshole!" I shout. Then I start to wail on HIM.

Boomer and Brick pull me off and restrain me while my sisters take HIM away and fly outside.

_Blossom's POV_

Bubble's and I decided to get rid of HIM once and for all. No prison can contain HIM.

So, we are going to get rid of HIM the same way we got rid of Mojo: throw HIM into the black hole. Bubbles and I toss HIM in.

I know it isn't like me to say this but, "Good riddance." Bubbles nods and we fly back to the warehouse.

Buttercup is by what used to be Butch, crying and Brick and Boomer are trying to consol her.

Bubbles and I just go over and try to consol her as well but, I put an arm around Brick. I know he is hurting too after seeing one of his brothers get blown up.

Bubbles is trying to do the same for Boomer. I'm trying to come up with an idea to save Butch and I see that Brick also thinking the same thing.

**I know I'm terrible for leaving you guys at another cliffhanger. But, I hope you liked it and please leave me a comment.**


	18. The return

**How will the PPG and Boomer and Brick bring Butch back? Find out.**

_Boomer's POV_

I can't believe I just saw Butch get destroyed. Brick and I are trying to hold in our emotions and be strong.

But, we are being ripped apart on the inside because well, Butch just died! We lost our brother. I feel sorry for Buttercup.

While Brick and I have Blossom and Bubbles to offer support, Buttercup just lost hers. That is why Brick and I are trying to help her out.

But, she is just a nervous wreck. "I feel so bad. I'm so sorry Boomer." Bubbles whispers in my ear. I smile at her and give her a light kiss.

She smiles back at me and I hear Buttercup stop. I look at her to see her looking at us with tears in her eyes. Then starts to cry even more.

Brick and Blossom shoot us both looks and we hang our heads. Great, now I made Buttercup feel even worse by kissing Bubbles.

We all start thinking but, then I see Brick get up and start looking at the pile of snails that used to be our brother.

He takes off his hat and starts to run his fingers through his hair. "What's he doing?" Bubbles asks. "He's thinking." I say.

"Hmm." Brick says as he examines one of the snails. "Boomer?" Brick says. "What's up Brick?" I reply. "Remember when we were created?" He says.

"Of course, we were created in a jail cell toilet. You know that." I say confused as to why he asked me that obvious question.

"Right and what are our components?" he asks. "I'm snips, you're a puppy dog tail, and Butch is well… snails." I explain.

"Yes and we were destroyed that first time right?" Brick says. "Yeah…" I trail off still confused as to what he was getting at.

"Then we were brought back be HIM right?" Brick says still speaking in riddles. "Yeah but, what's your point?" I ask.

"Don't you see? HIM took our ingredients and mixed them with chemical x again to bring us back…" he says then nods for me to finish the rest.

"So, all we have to do is mix the snails with chemical x and then, Butch will be back." I say finally getting it. "Brick you're a genius!" Blossom says hugging him.

I remember that time when Bubbles told me the professor healed my wounds with chemical x. "Bubbles, does the professor have more chemical x?" I ask.

"Without a doubt. He always has some in reserve in case one of us gets hurt." She says.

"Buttercup, gather up Butch and we'll take him to the professor right away." Blossom orders. Buttercup does it without complaint and gathers up the snails.

"Come on let's go!" Brick says and we all take off. We finally get to the girls' house and Bubbles opens the door.

The professor walks in at that moment holding his cup of coffee. "Professor, we need your help." Buttercup says and shows him the snails.

She is trying to hold herself together but, she I can tell she is on the verge of breaking down.

_Buttercup's POV_

This better work or else I will beat the crap out of Brick. Of course Blossom will probably kill me if I do it but, you know what?

I just saw my boyfriend blow up so, give me a break! The professor luckily was able to realize I was holding what used to be Butch in my hands.

"Bring him to the lab." The professor says without further question. "Place them in the mortar." The professor orders me as he checks his cabinet filled with chemicals.

I do what he says. After scanning the supply he found the beaker with the chemical x. He continues taking notes.

"Boys, I need some DNA from each of you. Your brother can't be brought back on his signature ingredient alone." The professor explains.

They both spit into the mortar and Blossom and Bubbles start commenting that them spitting was disgusting. I just roll my eyes at them for their typical girl behavior.

"I was just going ask you to give me a hair follicle but, saliva is fine." The professor says and mixes the ingredients together.

"Okay, I'm going to add the chemical x. When I start to pour it, I want you all to step back." The professor instructs.

This whole situation reminds me of that one time when me and my sisters created Bunny. I miss her still. I want Butch will come back and still be my Butch.

The professor pours the beaker and ducks behind a far counter. He is only human so, he needs more protection than the rest of us.

It is calm for a second but, then the mortar started to shake and glow. Yes, please god. Make this work. I forgot how amazing this process looked.

I saw a silhouette in the bright light. I saw it and it was taking in Butch's shape. Then I saw him. It was Butch. He was back.

His brothers rushed over to his unconscious body but, I pushed them away. "Buttercup!" I hear my sisters scold me. I didn't care. I wanted to get to Butch first.

He looked so perfect. Looked like the same amazing, tough, athletic, hot guy I made out with in the gym.

His shirt was still missing though and I smiled at that for a brief second. Then, he started moving and groaning. Trying to open his eyes.

"Butch, Butch can you hear me? Butch." I say and wrap my arm under his back to elevate his upper body.

His eyes opened and he smirked that same cocky smirk at me. "Hey Buttercup. Why are you crying? You're such a girl you know that." He says with a laugh.

"Butch!" I yell in excitement and kissed him. I have him back!

_Butch's POV_

The last thing I remember is getting a sharp pain in my back and exploding. Now I'm back and my girlfriend is kissing me and crying.

She pulls away from me and gets up. My brothers help me up. They look at me then smile and hug me. "Okay guys enough." I say and they back off.

I see Boomer walk over to Professor Utonium. He extends his hand out to him and the professor takes it. "Thank you for bringing back my brother." Boomer says.

"You're welcome Boomer. Glad I could help." The professor says and smiles. I decide to do the same. If it weren't for him I would still be a pile of snails.

"Thank you professor." I say and my brothers are looking at me shocked. "You're Welcome Butch." He says. Out of nowhere. Buttercup comes back over and kisses me.

I'm so glad to be back.

**Yay! Butch is back! What did you think? Let me know what you guys would like to hear about in the next chapter. Please leave a review. (:**


	19. The aftermath

**Thanks to all you awesome people who have supported my story. If you have any questions about my story or the way I portrayed the characters; just send me a PM. I'd love to answer your questions. Anyway enjoy!**

(2 weeks later)

_Boomer's POV_

After our battle with HIM, it's actually been pretty boring but, we like it. Well except Buttercup and Butch, they are always looking for some excuse to fight.

We were walking out of school when we heard the sound of something hit metal. Me, Brick, Bubbles, and Blossom all decide to go and investigate.

Brick takes a look behind the dumpster and smirks as he walks back. "What is it?" Blossom asks. "See for yourself but, try to be quiet." Brick says as he chuckles.

I just look through the dumpster to see Buttercup and Butch making out behind it. The girls take a look and they look kind of embarrassed.

Butch and Buttercup's relationship is so weird. She plays hard to get with him all day at school and vise versa.

But once that bell rings, there is no way you can get them away from each other. "Boomer, you want to go?" Bubbles asks me.

"Sure, hey Brick meet you at home." I say. But, Brick is kissing Blossom so he just gives me a thumbs up. Bubbles and I fly away to our roof top.

Once we got there she put her arms around my neck and she gave me a sweet smile. I smile back and before I know it her lips are on mine.

In guess she wanted to kiss me in privacy. Not that I can blame her.

I don't think I could be like Butch and just make out with my girlfriend in random public places for every person to see.

She pulls away and then we lay down on the roof top. I can't believe all of us are still alive and the fact that Butch is back makes it so much better.

"Boomer?" Bubbles says. "Yes." I say and kiss her forehead. "Tell me what you life was like before you met me?" she asks.

I sigh and say, "Well, it was hell but, I'll tell you about one particular day."

(1 years ago)

I was reading the newspaper on my bed. The stories didn't seem too interesting. Just politics mostly. I kept reading until I heard shouting.

"Butch where is the damn remote?" Brick yells. "Brick I don't freaking know! Why do always have to make such a big deal about the stupidest crap!" Butch shouts back.

I get up in the rafters. I like it when my brothers get into dumb arguments. It means a free show for me. "You know what let's go jarhead!" Brick snaps at him.

"Fine pretty boy hit me with your best shot." Butch says tauntingly. Brick throws a punch but, Butch dodges it and punches Brick square in the face.

"Ah crap! Asshole you broke my nose!" Brick says holding his hand over his nose. There was blood all over his hands.

"What's the matter Brick? Did I mess up that pretty face of yours?" Butch says and laughs. I smile and laugh inside. "Go suck it Butch." Brick snarls.

Brick takes off his shirt and uses it to soak up his blood. That was one of the coolest and quickest brawls I've seen from my brothers.

(Present)

"So, you guys just fought all the time?" Bubbles asks.

"Well, Brick and Butch did. I hang back and watched it unfold. They always fought over the stupidest stuff." I tell her.

"It doesn't seem like you guys even like each other." She says.

"Look a punch in the face for us is like giving hug for you and your sisters." I say but, she just looks at me confused. "I know it doesn't make sense but, it's true." I say.

"I will never fully understand you guys." She says and laughs. "I like my brothers but, not as much as you." I say and give her a kiss. She kisses me back.

I can't believe a few weeks ago I used to hate her and now I am hopelessly in love with her.

Sure HIM's plan failed for him but, for me and my brothers it was a success.

**Tell me what you thought. I hope you all loved reading my story. I'm thinking about writing this story from mainly the girls' point of view. Tell if you all would like that. Or give me some ideas for what you would want me to write about. Thanks a million! –Dexter1206 (:**


	20. Extra: Busted!

**This is a bonus chapter I decided to write. It follows chapter 14 when Buttercup gets back home. Please tell me what you all think.**

_Bubbles's POV_

My eyes open and I look over to my alarm clock. 4:45, too early. I get up and see I'm still wrapped in Boomer's shirt. I guess he wanted me to have it.

Yesterday was amazing. Just Boomer and I alone on a roof top. It was beautiful and Boomer practically told me he loved me.

Sure he didn't actually say it but, he made me feel like I was the most important thing to him. I feel thirsty so, I get up and go to the bathroom for a drink of water.

I walk past Buttercup's room and notice she isn't there. I go in and see she isn't anywhere. I look around the house.

I even look in Blossom's room but, she is there fast asleep. I don't know what to do. I go over to Blossom and shake her lightly and say, "Blossom wake up."

She stirs. "Uh, what is it Bubbles? It's almost 5 in the morning." Blossom says groggy.

"But Blossom, I checked Buttercup's room and the entire house and she isn't here. What if something bad happened to her?" I say worried.

"Here let's just wait in her room for a bit and then we'll go and look for her." Blossom says and gets up. We go over and sit in Buttercup's room.

"What's this?" Blossom says. I look to see she is holding the sleeve of Boomer's shirt.

"Oh, um, I got cold last night so Boomer gave me his shirt." I say and look away from her. "Oh okay." She says and we both sit in awkward silence.

We see Buttercup's window open and Blossom and I hide behind Buttercup's bed. We see Buttercup sneak in and look back outside. What is she doing?

I see her pull Butch half way through the window and give him a long kiss. I then notice Butch's normally uniformly spiked hair is completely messed up.

One thing Boomer told me was that both of his brothers have one well kept thing about them. For Butch it was his hair.

Also, I just noticed that Butch didn't have a shirt on. What happened between them last night? "Thanks for last night. It was the best night of my life." Buttercup says.

Butch kisses her and says, "Good, same here." Oh my God, please don't let my hunch be right about this one. Just like that Butch is gone.

Buttercup sighs and falls back on her bed. Blossom looks at me shocked then, nods. I know what she wants to do so I nod back.

I put my hand over her mouth and Blossom holds her down. "Buttercup, it's us just don't yell. We just want to talk. Buttercup stops resisting and nods. We release her.

"What gives? Why are you guys in my room?" she yells/whispers at us. We are trying to speak in hushed voices so the professor doesn't hear us fighting.

"I think the better question is what were you doing with Butch?" Blossom says. "What do you mean?" Buttercup asks but, a blush is clear on her face.

"Buttercup don't pretend like nothing happened because we saw everything. We saw Butch shirtless and that last little makeout session between you two. So, what else did you guys do last night?" Blossom says.

"What kind of girl do you take me for?" Buttercup says angrily.

"All we are saying Buttercup is you were out all night and Butch helped you sneak in so what are you hiding?" Blossom says and shoots Buttercup a look.

I'm still too shocked by what I saw moments ago to even say anything.

_Buttercup's POV_

I can't believe this? Do my sisters think I'm that easy? That I was with Butch last night doing _it_!

"Nothing happened. All we did was make out and that was it!" I say making my point clear. But, I guess I brought this on myself.

I did spend all night with Butch and didn't even tell them. They still don't look like they fully believe me.

"Bubbles, look into my thoughts and you will see what will really happened." I say but, she hesitaites.

"Bubbles I just want to show you I'm not lying." I say giving her permission to see my thoughts. Bubbles touches my shoulder and closes her eyes.

After what seems like forever she stops and opens her eyes. "Blossom, Buttercup is telling the truth. Nothing happened." Bubbles says.

Blossom hangs her head. I can tell she feels awful about blaming me for something I didn't do. I go over to her and give her a hug.

"Blossom it's alright. If anything what you did was all on me. I was hanging out with Butch all night and didn't tell either of you. I'm sorry." I say.

My sisters give me a hug. "So, was it worth it?" Bubbles asks me. "Completely." I say and smile at her. Last night was so amazing.

I fell asleep with Butch holding me close and I had the best kiss of my life. Even better than the one in the gym. I wouldn't trade last night for anything.

**Please review. Hope you liked the extra chapter.**


End file.
